gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Breakaway
Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson is featured in Frenemies, the ninth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, and Tina. As she continues fighting with Santana, Rachel decides to leave the apartment, leaving Kurt upset. The song starts playing and the scene cuts to show Blaine, Artie and Tina perform it in McKinley's auditorium, being watched by the other New Directions members. The scene turns several more times to Rachel packing her bags, saying goodbye to Kurt and leaving the building, not without taking a photo of Santana and her the day of their graduation and tear it into pieces in Santana's face. Lyrics Artie, Blaine, and Tina: Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da Tina: Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window Artie: Dreamin' of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray Blaine (with Artie): (Trying hard to reach out) But when I tried to speak out (Felt like no one could hear me) (with Tina: Wanted to belong here) Tina: But something felt so wrong here Artie, Blaine, and Tina (Artie): So I prayed (I would pray) Blaine (with Artie and Tina): I could break(away) Tina with Artie, Blaine, and New Directions: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky Artie and Blaine (Tina): And I'll (Make a wish) make a wish (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Artie, Blaine, and Tina with New Directions: And breakaway Tina with Artie, Blaine, and New Directions: Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love Artie and Blaine (Tina): (Gotta take a risk) Take a risk (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Artie and Tina (with New Directions): (And breakaway) Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da Blaine (with Tina): (Wanna feel the warm breeze) Sleep under a palm tree (Feel the rush of the ocean) Artie (with Tina): (Get on board a fast train) Travel on a jetplane, (far away) (Blaine: I would pray...) And Artie with Blaine and Tina: Breakaway Tina with Artie, Blaine, and New Directions: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky Artie and Blaine (Tina): And I'll (Make a wish) make a wish (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Artie, Blaine, and Tina with New Directions: And breakaway Tina with Artie, Blaine, and New Directions: Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love Artie and Blaine (Tina): (Gotta take a risk) Take a risk (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Artie, Blaine, and Tina with New Directions: And breakaway Artie with Blaine and Tina: Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging round revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but Artie and Blaine: Gotta keep moving on, moving on Artie, Blaine, and Tina: Fly away, breakaway! Tina with Blaine and New Directions: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly (Artie: Learn how to fly!) Blaine and Tina with New Directions: Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, (Artie: I gotta!) gotta Blaine (Artie with Tina): (Take a risk) Take a risk, (Take a chance) Take a chance, (Make a change) Make a change Blaine and Tina with New Directions (and Artie): And breakaway (Artie: Breakaway!) Out of the darkness (and into the sun) But I won't forget the place (I come from) I gotta Blaine (Artie with Tina): (Tina: Take a risk) Take a risk (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Blaine and Tina with New Directions (Artie): And breakaway (Oh breakaway!) (Breakaway) Breakaway! (No...) Breakaway (Breakaway...) Gallery 41Gx2x1A8gL. SL500 AA280 .jpg Tumblr n0uytynved1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg TinaGorgeousFrenemies.jpg 45baw.jpg Frenemies_promo_pics_(11).jpg Tina_Breakaway.png BlaineArtieTina_Breakaway.png Sam_Jake_Marley_Ryder_Unique_Breakaway.png Breakaway_2.png NewDirections_Breakaway.png Rachel_moving_out.png breakaway.gif breakaway2.gif breakaway3.gif breakaway4.gif breakaway5.gif breakaway6.gif breakaway7.gif breakaway8.gif Tumblr n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo1 250.gif Tumblr n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n1l30bP0C01qzmvoio6 250.gif Tumblr n1m4ixmxgl1siuf0yo2 250.gif Tumblr n1m4ixmxgl1siuf0yo1 250.gif FRENEMIES STILL 3.jpg FRENEMIES STILL 2.jpg FRENEMIES STILL 1.jpg breakway season 5.png tumblr_na4bk5PwYz1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_na4bk5PwYz1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_na4bk5PwYz1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_na4bk5PwYz1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_na4bk5PwYz1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_na4bk5PwYz1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_na4bk5PwYz1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions